


Welcome to College

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: Kageyama just started college, and it's great. He already has amazing friends and senpais, of course there is always a dark lining in everything.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Day 00

Kageyama wakes up on his left side. He sees a made bed with white covers and a white pillow, just as the bed he was laying in.

He doesn’t recognize the bed what-so-ever. Obviously it wasn't his own, he hasn’t seen his dorm yet.

“Good you're finally awake,” he hears, so he lifts his head up, and pushes himself up go see the snotted third year.

His brown hair with a bad case of bed head, his chocolate brown eyes glaring at Kageyama something furious, and his ever so tan chest.

“Why the hell do you not have a shirt on?” Kageyama asks now sitting up not taking notice that he’s wearing Oikawa’s old high school jersey from his third year.

“If you must know,” Oikawa said in a sarcastic tone, “you got so wasted last night, I was forced to take you here, and you threw up on my shirt and your own. I gave you my old jersey, while everything else is in the wash.”

“Aww, Oikawa-san, do you like me that much?” Kageyama says teasingly with a smirk on his face.

The next thing he knows he’s being pinned down onto the bed by Oikawa.

“Don’t get the wrong idea Tobio-chan,” he says in a dangerous voice, “just cause I took you to that party before today, your first day at college, doesn’t mean I like you that way. Though I am flattered if you like me like that, I think I need time to figure out my feelings.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, “ you think too highly of yourself.”

“You think so,” Oikawa says.

Before Kageyama has the chance to say anything, the door is slammed open by Oikawa’s roommate.

“Oh… sorry to interrupt you two,” the bright red head says while smirking out.

“Satori, it’s not like that,” Oikawa says glaring at his perverted dormmate.

“Right,” Tendo says before walking out.

Oikawa then gets off Kageyama before throwing on his now clean shirt on him.

“Get your shirt, and get to your dormroom,” Oikawa says.

Kageyama glares at him before getting off his bed finally and takes off the jersey.

“What are you doing?” Oikawa asks seeing that Kageyama is now taking it off.

“I don’t want to have to come back here to give you your jersey back,” he says throwing the jersey down on the bed and picking up his shirt to get it on.

Without another word Kageyama walks out and towards the Saisho Dorm Building.

Once inside he walks up to the three floor where his dorm is and opens the door.

When the door was wide open, he saw his dormmate who had a black bowl cut.

When he sees Kageyama, he stands up really fast to look at him face to face, “nice to meet you, I’m Goshiki Tsutomu from Shiratorizawa,” he says before bowing down, “I look forward to being your dormmate.”

Kageyama stares at him before saying, “I’m Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno, I look forward to being your dormmate as well.”

They both get up and help Kageyama unpack his stuff which was brought here by Iwaizumi the day before.

“Why didn’t you bring your stuff here yourself yesterday?” Goshiki asks him while putting his laptop on his own desk next to his bed.

“I was taken to a college party yesterday,” Kageyama says setting his suitcase underneath his bed now with all of his clothes on his bed.

Goshiki smirks before going to the bed, “who’s the lucky boy?”

Kageyama looks at him confused, “what are you talking about?”

“The one who took you to the party? The one you spent the night with? The one who… you know…” Goshiki blushes a bit before making the motion with his hips.

Kageyama still looked confused until he saw the hip motion and blushes himself, “no, it’s not like that whatsoever! It was just a senpai!”

Goshiki laughs a bit, “yeah, that’s what I kept on saying.”

Kageyama didn’t get it explain himself since Goshiki got a text.

“Look I need to go right now,” he says putting his phone in his pocket and grabs his bag, “you should sit with me at lunch.”

Kageyama waves goodbye as Goshiki left.

After a while Kageyama left for his first class not sure what to expect.

It was normal like any other day.

Once it was lunch, Kageyama got his food and walked to get to a table. Of course he was automatically noticed by Goshiki.

Goshiki stood up from the table he was sitting at to wave him over.

At the table was a silver haired boy with a soft look on his face, Tendo, Ushijima, and Oikawa.

Not wanting to sit with Oikawa, he turned around to walk away, but he was stopped by someone.

“That’s rude to not sit with them you know,” he turns around to see Iwaizumi, “let’s go sit down.”

They go sit down making Kageyama sit in between Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

“Now why would you try to run away?” Tendo asked, smirking, “that’s not really nice Tobio-chan.”

Oikawa glares at him, “don’t call him that.”

“Possessive of your boyfriend are we,” the silver haired boy says before smirking himself.

Oikawa blushes, “he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Yeah,” he says again, “and Tsutomu is not mine.”

Goshiki blushes at that.

Kageyama notices what they are talking about and realizes he knows about what happened earlier and blushes.

Everyone turns to him and notices his blushes making Iwaizumi mad and what it looked like Oikawa and Ushijima blushing as well.

“Shittykawa, what did you do to Kageyama?” Iwaizumi asks angrily.

“Nothing,” Oikawa says, putting his hands up, “I swear, I didn’t do anything.”

“Then why is Kageyama blushing like that?”

Oikawa turns to Kageyama and shakes him, “stop blushing. Why are you blushing?”

“You had him pinned down this morning,” Tendo says making Ushijima spit out his drink and coughing making Tendo pat his back to help him out.

“I already told you it wasn’t like that.” Oikawa then remembers something and takes out a hat and hands it to Kageyama, “you left it at my dorm earlier.”

Kageyama takes it back. “Thanks.”

Ushijima steps in, “kageyama, do you have any plans tonight?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“Do you want to come to this party my sister is throwing?”

Kageyama looks at Oikawa, who has a face to Ushijima saying “what the hell do you think you’re doing”, and then to Iwaizumi, who was looking at him with a face saying “just come it will be worth."

Kageyama looked back at Ushijima, “sure, I like to come.”

Everyone looked at him surprised before Tendo smiled, “sweet we’ll see you then.”

Everyone left besides Oikawa and Kageyama. Kageyama goes to leave, but Oikawa grabs him.

“Why did you say yes?” Oikawa asks in a dangerous tone.

“Why not? It would be fun.”

Oikawa moves Kageyama so their faces are really close now. “If you are then, they are gonna… I won’t be able to…”

Kageyama gets confused again.

Oikawa let’s go of him and walks away.

Kageyama stays there for a while before getting back to his class.

Later that night, Kageyama was sitting on his bed looking at the outfit Goshiki picked out for him.

It was a black tank top, with brown pants, and dark blue boots.

Goshiki walks in with his light blue shirt, light pink pants, and green shoes. “When are you going to get to the party?”

“Later.” 

Goshiki smiles before walking out.

It was five minutes before Kageyama finally got the clothes on and left for the address Ushijima sent him.

He walked a long way and he was about at the address, but he then heard something moving around behind him.

He turned around to see a person in a hoodie. “Hello? Who are you?”

He didn’t get an answer. What he did get some them running towards him causing him to run as well.

Kageyama runs back to the college before tripping on something, when he fell on the ground he grabs his head and groans.

He reopens his eyes trying to look at anything, but his vision is all fuzzy. Once his vision is back, he feels someone grab his head.

When his head is pulled back, he sees the person he was running from and screams right before the person stabs him.


	2. Day 01

Kageyama woke with a startled gasp.

He look around, and saw once more a made white bed with white covers and a white pillow.

He looked at it confused and wondered what was going on.

“Good you’re finally awake,” he hears and sits up to once again see Oikawa without a shirt on.

He looks at him, the brown hair has bed hair just like before, and the chocolate brown eyes glaring at Kageyama as well.

“What’s going on,” Kageyama whispers causing Oikawa to look at him confused before he shakes his head, “where’s your shirt?”

“If you must know,” Oikawa says sarcastically, “you got so wasted last night, I was forced to take you here, and you threw up on my shirt and your own. I gave you my old jersey, while everything else is in the wash.”

Kageyama looked down to see the turquoise caller, number one in the center, and two lines next to, “why?” he asks, “do you care about me?”

Before he knew it, Oikawa had Kageyama pinned down to the bed.

“Don’t get the wrong idea Tobio-chan,” Oikawa says in a dangerous tone, “just cause I took you to that party before today, your first day at college, doesn’t mean I could like you that way. Though I am flattered if you like me like that, I think I need time to figure out my feelings.”

Kageyama looks at him confused before shaking his head, “you… think too highly of yourself.”

“You think so,” Oikawa says.

Kageyama shakes his head again, “this is so-”

Before Kageyama could finish, the door is slammed open by Tendo.

“Oh…” Kageyama looks at him to the smirk just like before, “sorry to interrupt you two.”

“Satori,” Kageyama looks at Oikawa as he speaks to see the glare once more, “it’s not like that.”

“Right,” Tendo says before walking out.

Oikawa gets off of Kageyama to grab the clean shirt and throws it onto Kageyama.

“Get your shirt, and get to your dormroom,” Oikawa says.

Kageyama looks at Oikawa before looking down at his red shirt, before relooking back at Oikawa.

Oikawa looks at him, “what?”

Kageyama closes his eyes and shakes his head, before opening his eyes up, “nothing, just… total deja vu.”

Oikawa looks at him before shaking his own head, “get out.”

Kageyama grabs his shirt and gets up to leave without another word. He walks to the Saisho Dorm Building.

Once he got inside the building, he looks around. White tiled floor, with two lime green couches angled from a table in the middle of the room. About 8.5 feet away from the couches was the stairs lending up.

He walks to the stairs to walk up to the third floor. He walks to the end to the hall on the third floor and opens the door.

When the door was wide open, he saw Goshiki standing up really fast to look at him.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Goshiki Tsutomu from-”

“Shiratorizawa,” Kageyama says cutting him off.

“Yes I am,” he says before bowing, “I look forward to being your dormmate.”

Kageyama looks at him confused, before Goshiki stands up straight looking at him waiting for Kageyama to introduce himself, “oh right. I’m Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno, I look forward to being your dormmate too.”

Goshiki smiles before going over to help Kageyama unpack his stuff that was brought there the day before.

“Why didn’t you bring your stuff here yourself yesterday?” Goshiki asks him taking his laptop and placing it onto his own desk next to his bed.

“I was…” Kageyama starts picking up his suitcase, “I was taken to a college party yesterday,” he says before pointing his suitcase underneath his bed which is covered with his clothes.

Goshiki smirks before going to his own bed and sits down, “who’s the lucky boy?”

Kageyama looks at him really confused, “what?”

“The one who took you to the party? The one you spent the night with? The one who… you know…” Goshiki blushes a bit before making the motion with his hips like before.

Kageyama blushes, “No, it’s not like that! We didn’t do anything!”

“How do you know that?” Goshiki asks him.

Kageyama looks down and blushes.

“By the way,” Kageyama looks up at him, “why are you wearing Oikawa’s jersey from his third year?”

Kageyama looks down again, “I must have forgotten to take it off,” he says making Goshiki smile and laugh, “don’t you need to go?”

Goshiki gets a text and looks at it, “yes I do,” he grabs his bag and puts his phone into his pocket, “you should sit with me at lunch.”

Kageyama waves bye at Goshiki as he leaves.

After a while Kageyama left to go to his first class.

It was peaceful like a day should be.

Once it was lunch, Kageyama gets his food and sees Goshiki at the table with Semi, Tendo, Ushijima, and Oikawa.

He looks at them before Goshiki stands up and waves him over.

He just stands there for a while, before feeling a hand on his back, so he turns around to see Iwaizumi.

“Come on Kageyama,” Iwaizumi says smiling at him, “let’s go sit with them.”

Kageyama nods, before they walk over and sit down with Kageyama next to Oikawa.

“Why were you just standing there Tobio-chan?” Tendo asks smirking at him.

Oikawa glares at him, “don’t call him that.”

“Possessive of your boyfriend are we,” Semi says before smirking himself.

Oikawa blushes, “he’s not my boyfriend.”

‘Yeah,” he says again, “and Tsutomu is not mine.”

Goshiki blushes at that.

Kageyama looks at Goshiki and smiles before Goshiki looks at him before Kageyama did the hip motion at him making him blush even more.

Goshiki then smirks before looking between Kageyama and Oikawa.

Kageyama sees this and blushes himself.

Everyone else on the table notices this making Iwaizumi mad and Oikawa and Ushijima blush as well.

“Shittykawa, what did you do to Kageyama?” Iwaizumi asks angrily.

“Nothing,” Oikawa says, putting his hands up, “I swear, I didn’t do anything.”

“Then why is Kageyama blushing like that?”

Oikawa turns Kageyama to grab him and shake him, “stop blushing. Why are you blushing?”

“You had him pinned down this morning,” Tendo says making Ushijima spit out hid drink and starts coughing only to have Tendo pat his back to help him out.

“I already told you it wasn’t like that,” Oikawa says before remembering something and takes out a dark blue hat and hands it to Kageyama, “you left it at my dorm earlier.”

Kageyama takes it and smiles, “thanks.”

Ushijima steps in, “Kageyama, do you have any plans tonight?”

Kageyama looks at him, “n… no, I don’t.”

“Do you want to come to this party my sister is throwing?”

“What the hell,” Kageyama looks at Oikawa who just talked, “do you think you’re doing?”

Kageyama felt a hand on his shoulder and turns around to look at Iwaizumi, “just come it will be worth is Kageyama.”

Kageyama turns back to Ushijima, “sure, I like to come.”

Everyone looked surprised before Tendo smiled, “sweet we’ll see you then.”

Everyone gets up and leaves, leaving Oikawa and Kageyama. Kageyama stands up to leave, but Oikawa gets up and grabs him.

“Why did you say yes?” Oikawa asks in a dangerous voice.

“Why not?” Kageyama asks, “it sounds like fun.”

Oikawa moves Kageyama so their faces are really close now, “if you are there, they are gonna… I won’t be able to…”

Kageyama gets confused, “what do you mean?”

Oikawa let’s him go, “nothing,” he then walks away.

Kageyama stands there for a while before leaving to go back to class.

Later that night, Kageyama was sitting on his bed looking at the outfit just like the one before.

Goshiki walks in with the same outfit on, “when are you going to get to the party?”

Kageyama looks at him before shaking his head, “later.”

Goshiki smiles before walking out.

Kageyama waited like 7 minutes before getting the outfit on and left for the address.

He walked for some time and almost there, but then there was some noise behind him.

Instead of turning around, he ran for the address. Once he was there he saw a lot of people, so he turned around and didn’t see anyone.

“There you are,” he turned back around to see Semi, “we’ve all been looking for you. Did you run here?”

Kageyama looks behind him before looking back at Semi, “only for the last bit of it.”

Semi smiles before shaking his head and grabbing Kageyama’s wrist, “come on let’s get inside.”

They walk inside past a lot of people and they go to the kitchen where Tendo and Ushijima is.

“Hey guys, guess who just got here,” Semi says making them look at him and Kageyama and Tendo smiles while Ushijima nods, “where’s Tsutomu?”

Ushijima points back out the door, “Emerald, took him out to dance.”

Semi smiles and walks back out.

Tendo then walks up to Kageyama and puts his arm around his shoulders, “so Kageyama what do you think? Great right.”

“I just got here,” Kageyama says before realizing, “where’s Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san?”

“Iwaizumi said he already had a school assignment to do,” Ushijima says before looking behind Kageyama, “Oikawa hasn’t shown up yet.”

Kageyama looks upset before feeling someone tap his shoulder, so he turns around.

The man in front of him has an undercut with blonde spiky hair, almond eyes, and tanish skin, “hey cutie. The name’s Terushima Yuji, and you are?”

Kageyama takes a step back, “I’m Kageyama Tobio.”

Terushima smirks and grabs Kageyama’s chin, “how about we go and have some fun.”

Kageyama blushes and turns to look at Tendo.

Tendo smirks and gives him two thumbs up before Ushijima speaks, “a guest room is right across from the top of the stairs.”

Terushima puts his arm around Kageyama and smiles, “thanks.”

They end up walking towards the stairs and walks up. Once at the stairs, they walk up with some people whistling at them and others are either hollering or cheering.

They walk into the room once they got up the stairs and close the door.

Kageyama is about to say something, but gets pinned to the door by Terushima and kissed as well. He goes to push Terushima away before feeling his tongue and a piercing across his bottom lip.

Terushima holds him closer before putting his hand onto Kageyama’s face.

Kageyama starts shaking before closing his eyes.

Once his eyes are closed, he hears something being cut and the weight on him gets heavier.

He opens his eyes and looks down to see Terushima dead on his chest before looking up to see the killer. His breath races before pushing Terushima’s body off and goes for the door, but it’s now locked.

“No, no, no, no,” Kageyama says as he continues to pull on the door, but he starts to bang on it hoping someone will hear, “someone help me!!” he turns back to the killer to see them holding up the bloody knife.

Kageyama screams as the knife goes through him and the door.


	3. Day 02

Kageyama opens his eyes scared and he falls out of the bed as he frantically moves his hands up and down his chest for the stab wound.

Oikawa looks at him before his eyes widen and he runs over to Kageyama. He kneels down next to him and grabs a hold of his shoulders, “Tobio-chan, what’s wrong?”

Kageyama looks up at him before putting his arms around the bare chest.  
Oikawa looks surprised, “Tobio-chan?”

“Oh god, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama says in a shaken voice, “I’m so confused and scared.”

Oikawa starts to rub Kageyama’s back, “why are you those?”

“This might sound weird and totally unbelieve, but I’ve lived through this day already. Twice.” 

Oikawa looks at him confused, “that’s impossible.”

“Oh really,” Kageyama says making Oikawa nod, “then how do I know Tendo is going come in right now and make a perverted comment.”

Then the door opened to see Tendo, and Oikawa looks at him.

Tendo looks at them before smirking, “oh sorry for interrupting you two,” then he leaves and closes the door.

Oikawa looks at Kageyama again surprised, “how did you know that? And how did you know Satori?”

Kageyama grabs his arms, “just what I said. It happen twice before.”

“Okay, okay,” Oikawa says before pushing Kageyama back to get a better look at it him, “let’s say I do believe this, how come you’re reliving the same day?”

“Because at the end of the day someone kills me.”

Oikawa looks confused again, “who would want to kill you?”

“That’s just it,” Kageyama says, “I don’t know.”

Oikawa picks him up and sets him back on his bed, “okay, you stay here, and when I get back we can talk. Okay?”

Kageyama nods.

Oikawa gets a now clean shirt and leaves the dorm.

Kageyama lays back down on the bed, and closes his eyes.

It wasn’t long before he fell asleep, but he also woke up from hearing something.

He looked around before laying down, but when he did the hooded figure from the other nights jumps up and pins him down.

He scream right before the knife goes into his chest once again.


End file.
